


The Mourner and the Wolf

by An_English_Suitcase



Series: A Boy and A Wolf [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Friendship, Kids, Mourning, Sad, Wolf Derek Hale, kid AU, or at least stiles is a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_English_Suitcase/pseuds/An_English_Suitcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual wolf Derek Hale and kid Stiles Stilinski are a little sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mourner and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr, ganz-bekloppt.tumblr.com, and as always I do take drawing requests so if you want me to draw you something either leave me an ask or put it in the comments!

 


End file.
